


Everything changed

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Klaine/Zimbits crossover [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Glee
Genre: Aftermath of Coming Out, Crossover, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Kurt has followed Eric “Bitty” Bittle’s vlog for years and Blaine is a proud Providence Falconers fan. The day the Falcs win the Stanley Cup, their interests cross in an unexpected way.





	Everything changed

**Author's Note:**

> Why? Because even though that damn show has been gone for almost three years, I still tend to express what the hell I’m feeling through glee fanfic. So for now, both canons (unfortunately) exist in the same universe.
> 
> Oh, and I was listening Waitress’s Everything Changes.

Kurt has never really gotten the interest in vloggers. He likes the concept, because when you stop and think about it, it is kind of mindblowing how many people have achieved greatness through YouTube, but he never really followed any vlogger.

Except for omgcheckplease, or Check Please!, or Eric “Bitty” Bittle. It all started during the second break-up. Kurt spent an entire evening browsing videos on YouTube, because he was in the dire need of new recipes to stress bake. He came across the channel by accident. Kurt was just in time for Bitty’s start at college.

Kurt admires Bitty. Not only is he an excellent baker and he has a bright personality, but he owns his sexuality with pride while also admitting he’s still in the closet. And yes, Kurt admires that.

Bitty also has a boyfriend. Kurt loves reading his tweets about the boyfriend and he loves how happy they are.

The only think Kurt never really cared for was the hockey stuff. Sure, he enjoys listening to Bitty’s story about the team and Kurt spends a lot of time reading his Twitter while laughing, but the actual sport doesn’t interest him.

Blaine, on the other hand, adores ice hockey. He also likes football -Buckeyes forever!- but that doesn’t stop him from loving hockey as well. Even though it’s not an Ohio or New York based team, Blaine is a huge fan of the Providence Falconers.

The team isn’t always on a winning streak, but Blaine still stans them. He also likes the rookies. Of course he had heard of Jack Zimmermann before, but now he’s slowly becoming a huge fan of him. Jack is new on the Falconers, but it feels like it’s always been like this.

Blaine also thinks it is very brave of Jack to not shy away from his anxiety. It is clear that Jack isn’t always willing to talk about his medication overdose and his anxiety disorder, but when he does, he is very serious about it and Blaine respects him for that.

Kurt and Blaine found out their interests overlap a little bit. They got back together and Kurt had baked a cake. The recipe was from someone named Bitty and they found out that Bitty and Jack used to play together at Samwell, Jack’s college, and that they’re friends.

Blaine has watched some of the vlogs on Bitty’s ever growing channel, but he’s mostly interested in the vlogs where he talks about Jack and the Falconers. Still, he likes Bitty and he gets why his husband likes watching his videos.

* * *

“So, this cup is a big deal?” Kurt asks, looking a bit uninterested.

“Yes,” Sam, Blaine, and Mercedes shout. They’re all at Kurt and Blaine’s apartment and it is the finale game. If the Falconers win this game, they will win the Stanley Cup.

Sam and Mercedes aren’t hockey fanatics like Blaine, but they do like watching it and they also support the Falconers. They’re having a small viewing party. Kurt does watch it, but he doesn’t really follow it. He likes the adrenaline and he is quite surprised he’s also anxious for the Falconers to win.

When Jack Zimmermann of all people gets the gamewinner, the four of them cheer and hug each other in celebration. 

“They did it!” Blaine says and he’s actually crying a little bit. Blaine turns back to the screen. There are a lot of overjoyed reactions and the usual stuff happens.

After a while, it is time for the after game interviews. Sam quickly sits down and he hands everyone their drinks. Bad Bob Zimmermann is talking to the journalist.

Then, the camera immediately turns away. Sam frowns in confusion and Mercedes takes a sip of her drink.

The camera zooms in on-

Mercedes almost spits out her drink.

Blaine looks up in surprise and also delight.

Sam whistles.

Kurt recognises his favourite vlogger immediately.

“I did not know Jack Zimmermann is gay,” Mercedes talks over the voice of the shocked journalist.

“I don’t think anyone knew,” Blaine says and he watches in concern when the journalist keeps talking and he’s not very happy about what he’s hearing. 

“That is Eric Bittle,” Kurt says and everyone immediately turns towards him.

“You know Jack’s boyfriend?” Sam asks in surprise. 

Blaine looks back to the screen and his eyes widen when he recognises Bitty as well. “Wow… I… wow… I knew Bitty was gay and that he is friends with Jack, but I did not see this one coming.”

“I think your favourite hockey player just came out on national TV,” Kurt tells his equally shocked husband.

The evening ends on a weird note. The program ends and they still have their small celebration, but it is different. Sam and Mercedes leave and Kurt and Blaine decide to go to bed.

“They just did that,” Kurt says.

Blaine nods.

“Well, the Falconers have won the cup.”

And Blaine smiles.

* * *

Watching the presser is painful. 

Blaine can’t say that he knows these guys, but after following the Falconers he’s grown used to some of their traits and characteristics. Watching them all like this is stressful. It is pretty obvious all the other Falconers try to redirect possible questions about Jack’s coming out, but it doesn’t work.

Jack still looks as uncomfortable as expected.

After yet another question about the mystery boyfriend, Jack snaps: “No one is asking how long Marty and his wife have been married, eh?”

“We are just happy for you,” the reporter says, but Blaine can hear from the tone in his voice that it isn’t true. Jack must’ve heard it as well.

“Look, I just kissed my boyfriend. Just like Marty kissed his wife. And how Poots kissed his girlfriend. And how Guy kissed his fiancée. And how Thirdy kissed his wife. And how Snowy kissed his girlfriend… I can go on.”

“Yes, but you must understand that your _situation_  is _special_.”

Blaine rolls his eyes.

“Just because I came out doesn’t mean that you’re immediately entitled to my personal life and my love life,” Jack says shortly, “Again, no one is asking Poots about his make-out session with his girlfriend on the ice.”

“In fact, I’d love to talk about it since my girlfriend is freaking awesome, but I guess that due the fact that I’m straight, it is so ‘normal’ that no one cares,” Poots cuts in, “But we’re here to talk about hockey, aren’t we?”

The others nod.

Blaine stops the video. He can’t take it any more.

* * *

Kurt checks Bitty’s Twitter again. He’s sitting on the couch in their living room and he just keeps refreshing.

There are no new updates. Usually, Kurt would think it’s strange, because Bitty’s second name should be Twitter, but he gets it. According to Blaine, the mainstream hockey press hasn’t picked up Bitty’s name yet, but Bitty’s fans have made it quite public that Bitty is the boy who kissed Jack Zimmerman on the ice.

Kurt also isn’t surprised when Bitty doesn’t post his weekly baking vlog. Kurt had looked forward to his part 24 of the “Bitty’s Jelly Jam Series”, but Bitty has kind of disappeared from social media and it is completely understandable. 

At least, most of Bitty’s fans think that way. There’s always the shitty side of fandom. There are always the “I ALWAYS KNEW IT!!!” and the ones who hate on Bitty for not posting anything about it.

Kurt is very happy to see that there are some people who are at least somewhat respectful when it comes to Bitty’s private life. There are a lot of posts and Tweets about how the media should just leave them the fuck alone. 

He’s still reading his Twitter timeline when Blaine comes in. 

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Just checking Bitty’s Twitter,” Kurt answers, even though he knows he should quit. Bitty isn’t going to Tweet anyway. “How’s Jack doing?”

“It’s awkward,” Blaine answers, “Why can’t they leave them in peace? I already read an article about Tater not being a true Russian because he supports Jack. What the hell is that?”

“Tater?”

“Alexei Mashkov,” Blaine says, “He’s on the Falcs as well and he’s Russian. This is all because Jack’s an athlete. No one batted an eye when we kissed on the red carpet.”

Blaine sighs. He knows it is a bad comparison. Jack is an athlete whereas Blaine is a Broadway star and when Kurt isn’t acting as well, he spends most of his time designing clothes. Of course, no one bats an eyelash when  _they_  are gay. Many see musical theater and the fashion industry as gay.

It’s is kind of hypocritical and also rooted in sexism, because they are seen as “girly”, whereas sport is “manly”, and many still think in a close-minded stereotypical way when it comes to openly gay men. Jack’s fans aren’t the same as Blaine’s fans. Jack’s fans are hockey fans, Blaine’s fans are Broadway fans.

Yes, they overlap every now and then, but most of the time, the Straight Dude-Bros don’t even consider watching Hello, Dolly! or Sunset Boulevard or whatever musical. Gosh, even Sam once told him that he isn’t that into “the musical crap”.

“I just wish I could talk to Bitty,” Kurt says, still staring at his phone, “But a mention on Twitter won’t do. So many people are tweeting him and he doesn’t even check his Twitter anyway.”

“Same,” Blaine sits next to Kurt. He leans against Kurt and Kurt puts away his phone. “Why am I so invested in this?”

It’s kind of a rhetorical question. Blaine knows the answer, and so does Kurt. 

“We know the world. They know the world as well. It feels like we’re going through all that uncertainty and fear again. ‘What will our family think? What is going to happen?’ They must go through some of those questions and you just feel bad for them, because we all just want to be ourselves and be happy and in love.”

“’Why can’t we just be ourselves?’” Blaine says.

“I don’t… We don’t know these guys,” Kurt says, “We don’t know if their family and friends already know. We don’t know what their fanbases will say about them. Yet, I still want to know how this ends. It’s like I need them to be happy, because I can’t bear the alternative. It’s 2016. There shouldn’t be an alternative. Wow, I really wish I could at least tell them I support them.”

Blaine nods and the two of them sit in silence.

Suddenly, Blaine sits up, causing Kurt to fall on his side. “Maybe we can!”

“Hm?” 

“Maybe we can tell them,” Blaine says and Kurt, who is still lying on his side, raises his eyebrow.

“How?” he asks.

“I’ll find a way.”

* * *

Blaine wants to thank the inventors of Google for creating that damn search engine. It doesn’t take Blaine too long till he finds the professional contact details of the Falconers’ G.M.: Georgia Martin.

Kurt and Blaine spend an entire evening writing and rewriting the e-mail. They both know that the chances of Jack and Bitty actually reading the e-mail are slim, since it’s first sent to Georgia Martin, and she might not have the time to read all of her e-mails, since the entire Falconers PR department seems a bit down and all the other Falconers are overprotective of Jack. Then again, Georgia Martin is the G.M., not from PR. Gosh, she’s an assistant G.M. even.

But despite that, they almost pour their hearts and souls into the e-mail.

They hit ‘send’ and they just hope that the small chance of Jack and Bitty reading it is there.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine obviously don’t forget about Jack and Bitty. Besides, they’re still big in the hockey world and Blaine follows that.

Yet, life goes on. Blaine has eight shows a week and Isabelle has redirected some of New York’s elite to Kurt for his designs. They still read every update. They still refresh Bitty’s Twitter in the hope of him tweeting he’s okay. They still think about Jack and Bitty, but most of the time, they’re busy.

One evening, after a show, Kurt is in Blaine’s dressing room. They’re working on making their own show together, but they don’t want to announce it to the world yet, so they keep it a secret. Right now, he’s just watching his husband talk to fans.

Blaine meets some of the people who’ve bought meet & greet tickets. Blaine isn’t the star of the show, but his part is big enough and he still loves talking to fans. 

“Alright, again, thank you so much for coming to see our show,” Blaine says and he hands the signed Playbills to the fans. One of the fans even asked for Kurt’s autograph.

The three fans leave the room and Blaine’s pretty sure that’s it. He closes the door so that he can discuss the show with Kurt while he gets changed.

Then, someone knocks on the door.

“Blaine, you’re in here?”

“Yeah!”

“There are some people for you.”

Kurt and Blaine look up in surprise. “Sure, they can come in.” Wow, Blaine’s really happy he hasn’t taken off most of his clothes yet. 

The door opens and Kurt and Blaine do a double take when Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle enter the dressing room.

“Blaine Anderson?” Bitty asks, “Kurt Hummel?”

“Yes?” a starstruck Kurt says.

“We just wanted to thank you,” Jack says, “The e-mail… George sent it to us and it just hit us. Thank you so much.”

“Also, great performance Blaine,” Bitty quickly says, “Jack and I were in the audience and we were in awe.”

“You saw the show?” “How did you find us?” Kurt and Blaine asked their questions at the same time and the four of them laugh.

“Well yeah, Jack had some days off and we needed to get out of Providence anyway,” Bitty says, “A trip to New York wouldn’t hurt, right?”

“And Blaine, you sent the e-mail from your professional e-mail account,” Jack answers and Blaine sighs and mutters: “Why do I always mix them up?”

“Yeah, a quick Google search said enough,” Bitty says, “So we got tickets and like Jack said, we came here to thank you. Thank you for the e-mail. For the support… for everything. It, uhm, it’s been tougher than expected, but we’re happy.”

Blaine smiles. “That’s all we needed to hear.”

“We’ve had a lot of support, which really warmed our hearts, but your e-mail just hit us like a ton of bricks,” Jack adds, “After George sent it to us, we started reading it and by the time we’d finished, we were both crying our eyes out.”

Bitty nods and Jack puts his arm around him.

“Really, thank you so much.”

Blaine’s a bit teary-eyed. “Again, we just want you two to be happy.”

“We support you guys, no matter what,” Kurt says, “Bitty, I have been following your vlog for so long and Blaine is still a proud Providence Falconers fan. With everything this world might throw at you two, we just want you to know that you have people who’ve got your back.”

“Oh my god, can I have a hug?” Bitty says and Kurt nods. 

The four of them just kind of weep in the dressing room and they hug and talk. They talk a bit more about Kurt and Blaine and no one is surprised when Bitty reveals a box filled with mini pies.

They have a great time and they continue till someone remind Blaine that the theater is about to close for the night. Kurt and Blaine invite them over to their place.

At the end of the day, Jack and Bitty return to the hotel with Kurt and Blaine’s phone numbers and two possible new friends.


End file.
